


[Moriarty/Lestrade]死水如何成眠 The Tear-stained Departed Saint

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall





	[Moriarty/Lestrade]死水如何成眠 The Tear-stained Departed Saint

他望向我。  
他知晓我。  
他牵引我。  
他将我围困。  
  
我不想看见你。这种意欲在我心胸里膨胀的间隙之间发酵，它所遗漏的酸腐与陈硬从我的鼻尖开始向下倒灌，言语在沉默浅薄而粗劣的锈蚀之下剥落，而我必须直立僵硬以接受如此一番尖浊浑厉的洗礼——我永远不可能，不可能看见你。  
  
  
 _Oh, sinnerman, where you gonna run to  
Sinnerman, where you gonna run to_*[1]  
  
  
  
我不曾停止臆想真相。那种毫无余用的现实，就如同是Sherlock Holmes迫己投身其中的那一方自议而失真的一切，永不升明的荣光，难以铺就的嗅息，未曾析清的涂浊——它们挟持我前行，毁灭感知不留空想，空挟讥刺而解拆虹膜上无处起源的无知。  
  
他看见过我，如果那种瞳孔大张而颜色收敛的黑洞也算是“得见”——他肋间肌上的血液距我心脏上收缩的瓣膜不到十米之遥，我的自由在我手腕上横截的冰冷粗暴中被限制。 _这实在是太无知了，我想。_  
我仍然不会停止我胸膛之中的疑惑，这无异于思潮的湮灭，情感之尖篱中唇齿上讶然的愈合。我不明了。  
我不需要他假测的案解，我才是困惑的承载体。  
  
他给予过我的，包括一句无意的侧猜和我钻进警车时他蒙抑了焦灼之旗的烦闷。余了之外的无趣和焦点凝聚的注视必然是在Sherlock Holmes身上的——这于我而言不能算是欣喜的一道浊彩，但我永不会将之称为“污迹”——Holmes，他太过于滑稽了，审判之名即在于其决裁，他却始终视己而为定议者，这实在是不能不让人直指荒唐暗笑一番—— _他_ 才是决策之人，因而我把Sherlock Holmes那令人发笑的姿态写画在我薄荷味还未散尽的口香糖下面，最后的破击之前我仍旧为了自己要破碎这一番准确而可嘲的嬉弄而顿生遗憾。  
  
  
我不喜爱嬉笑，这既不是情感奔涌的源泉，也并非悲剧之下甜蜜的原芯——我不愿意注视他，我只是趋于寻找他凝固时而非在我脑海里无可探触的虚态，而他也必然，必然在此。  
证人席上Sherlock Holmes滔滔不绝，简直难以消止。我为了他身体里那一簇在潮湿的水汽里挣扎不已的火星而不得已递送予他我心里依旧晃异的低嘲，又或者是一个关于“Special something*[2]”的不完整笑话的接捧，真是蘧然之时不得已的阒寂，难以令人意趣十分。  
  
我必须盯视，但缺失焦点。  
我寻而不得。  
他必然难以掩饰他的急迫，对于陪审团表情里的不发一言与他随身携带的戴猎鹿帽的名角舞蹈般的轻视，他必然如此。我依旧记得手铐上麻木的刮擦与嵌合的声响——“喀嗒。”——我听到了。我一直在询问，探求，疑惑——他必然给我亲手加以固链，而我终于得以听取。他必然会为我所知，从“Not our division.”与黑咖啡的混搅到引擎轰鸣与电磁波之间的“Oh, no!”，我必然为他所感。[3]  
  
他就在此处，在我身后某地。我无法直望，但我定然为之所诱。  
他不是一个妄图脱逃窜变的人，必然如我记忆之中所存留的相同，他依旧穿着他的长风衣，即使它已经因为过多的穿着与不甚贴心的护理垂坠不堪，新旧的咖啡渍并不明显，成打购买的白衬衫与洗衣机和衣柜造成的散色，会为了Sherlock Holmes的推理偶尔拿出来虚晃的笔记本，甜甜圈上的糖霜与开枪后手掌中火药的残留物，便于奔跑而磨损不平的软底皮鞋——我不需要盯着他，我看得见。  
  
我确实非常无聊，那个可怜的老法官明显是个底线强硬的循规蹈矩者，即使他压抑不住自己对于Holmes在证人席上的荒诞措辞的咆哮，他依旧是一位有所底线的人，我已经尝试过了。  
因而我不得不回头探望，我扭动我的脖颈抛出最后的窥视假探，却只在稀落的旁听席里看到了那位为了他室友的事业劳心劳力的前军医，他身边还有位掩饰得不怎么完整的记者小姐，我朝他们那还未现出悲哀的严肃里丢了一个不甚用心的鬼脸，完全比不上我作为一名故事的言述者时投入的惊喜——John Watson给了我一眼惊异的扫视，充满了军人的粗暴与死板，他或许希冀他那粗粝的思想肆意横加穿透——由此我也不得不承认无知的是我自身的愚昧，我终不可见。  
  
我能够感觉鲜血的流动，在我的身体里，即使是在持久僵硬的站立之后，这种麻木比起我无措的寻求实在是不堪一击。而我也只能维持现状，令它在此时此刻保持它自身踉跄前行的步足与从未得除目标及暗焦的方向——他也不曾给我指引，予我质疑，留我错向。  
如此一番无意的瞪视之后，人类心智的海潮上凸刻的浮标又是什么呢？  
沉默的暗移，迸窜的汐潮，剧烈的撞击合抗，锋刃的嵌指割刻——它们逃不过他发丝之间衰老的色迹，但失败于恍惚之间丑恶他色的浸染；它不是爱意，不是时间，不是他生命之中艰难维系的一种坚固的抵抗——因而我无法接唇合吻，也不可刻印于他眼尾平然延伸入他思想的细纹，难以冲锋鸣号而将我的情感安放在他未有余白的胸膛和生命里。  
  
我永不会停顿，在现状里空白的回步毫无意义，我追寻他而来，而他仍旧将自己视作浮刻而非定终，迫使我在无用的兴致之间缺省不知，又或者是牵引我逃离这一番阑珊意兴与异议不决，锢于其中也着实非我所终而略尽趣意了。  
他决定了他不在此处，在这个装满了既定的裁决，不知终了的肯定，与并非谦然的眼色的灰烬的牢笼里。我这一趟愚昧的追及从未捕捉到正确的目标，其不在此处，我必也不再在此处。我难以称自己为所谓“为明日而活之人”，等待是空无余用的，我并非猎手，而我也无法收结余网使自身避逃其中——更何况我总是等待着他的裁决，心不在焉，横渡一道重浊与晦涩，平静而愤怨之间将自身拉扯为一个无力的小丑，使之满目污泥。  
皮肉的枷锁是我所不屑一顾的，但它们的平利的强硬于突兀之中诚然令人骇然震惊——并非加以规束。我曾笃信他永不会为我设上枷链，而他却令我独自把命运伸进悬于死神镰刀尖钩上欲坠晃摇的绞环之中。  
  
  
  
我不能，我必将永不理解，为何人们总是不被允许，又甚至是蓄意规避将苦痛悬于舌尖与喉头——这种生命之中留裱遗印余迹的存在难道不应被施与生命里全然本末的注视吗？其上浮现而出的指爪的挣扎、足部的逃窜、神智的淆乱；而苛彩与为人所蔽的暗纹之间我更倾于后者，或许只是为了他人以肃静压制，嘶声哽咽为其所锢而不可言语的浊哀吧。  
  
  
  
 _“陪审团的女士们先生们，James Moriarty先生被控几宗不同的盗窃案。若被判定有罪，根据其罪行，会被判处漫长的监禁，但他的辩护人却不肯提供任何证据以支撑起诉讼请求。我感到自己应当违反常规地推荐陪审团倾向于一种裁决。”  
_  
 ** _“请务必裁决他有罪。”_** *[4]  
  
  
  
  
我不知道我的爱人在何处。我怎么会知道呢。他带给我的情感打破我的呼吸撕裂我的喉咙，在无数指针偏转的疼痛之间合影，在沉默的哭叫之间呼唤我停息醒来，在我伸手乞求时垦挖我心脏上沟壑之间多余的空隙，他予我嚎哭的欢腾凌驾于嬉笑的尖厉成其涩苦不容舔吻，血肉挂上灵明的拖拽撕裂齿骨鸣击涕泪，知感穿刺骨髓和灰质，在浑浊的动荡靠近亲吻时拉扯喉管，永恒的爱意在骨骼的脆弱皮肉的掩盖之间被践踏——停止，停滞在骨肉垂坠的道途上，停定而非往永不追及的方向。  
我是永远驰于前行的。  
我不妄图找寻他。我不虚望咫尺交寸，也不希冀天涯相际。  
我不知道我的爱人在何处。  
  
  
  
一切都是惧于起始而有所消亡的。  
骤失是一种意蕴难清的存在，所以我也就无视它了。只是在每次感受到唇齿之间的空洞时，我会有所回想而非体触是否有其成在。  
  
  
  
 _唉！生命这东西太执拗了，哪里最恨它，它就偏在哪里安营扎寨。_  
                                       ——玛丽·雪莱，《弗兰肯斯坦》  
  
  
  
  
  
*注释：本文背景为第二季第三集的法庭。  
[1]引自Nina Simone的Sinnerman，即原剧中JM于第二季第三集出现时的配乐。  
[2]引自Sherlock的证词。  
[3]引自该集Lestrada台词。  
[4]引自该集法官言辞。


End file.
